spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenta Miyake
Kenta Miyake is a Japanese actress that is affiliated with 81 Productions. Biography Unknown. Filmography Anime *Zoids, Chaotic Century *Saiyuki *Gravitation *Salaryman Kintarō *Tantei Kageman *Steel Angel Kurumi *Offside *Banner of the Stars II *Mirage of Blaze *Megaman TN Warrior *Digimon Frontier *Heat Guy J *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Naruto *Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation *Wolf's Rain *Tank Knights Fortress *Xentrix *Sonic X *Zatch Bell! *Croket! *Last Exile *Ikki Tousen *Avenger *The Galaxy Railways *Gungrave *Mirmo! *Shingetsutan Tsukihime *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Mezzo DSA *Transformers: Energon *Jing, King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven *Koi Kaze *Tenjho Tenge *Koy Kara Maoh! *Initial D: Fourth Stage *Duel Masters Charge *Kurau Phantom Memory *Otogi Zoshi *New Getter Robo *Beet the Vandel Buster *Onmyō Taisenki *Zoids: Fuzors *Desert Punk *Bleach *Major *Starship Operators *Buzzer Beater *Majime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime *The Law of Ueki *Best Student Council *Fatakoi Alternative *Zoids: Genesis *Honey and Clover *Strawberry Marshmallow *Shuffle! *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Idaten Jump *Tōhai Densetsu Akagi: Yami ni Maiorita Tensai *Cluster Edge *Hell Girl *Immortal Girl Prix *Shakugan no Shana *Black Cat *Noein *One Piece *Kiba *Glass Fleet *.hack//Roots *Witchblade *Spider Riders *Black Lagoon *The Third *Coyote Ragtime Show *Tona-Gura! *Innocent Venus *Pocket Monsters: Diamond and Pearl *Pumpkin Scissors *D.Gray-man *Ghost Slayers Ayashi *Kekkaishi *Tokyo Tribe 2 *Naruto Shippuden *Moonlight Mile 1st season: Lift Off *GeGeGe no Kitaro *Gurren Lagann *My Bride is a Mermaid *Hayate the Combat Butler *El Cazador de la Bruja *Wangan Midnight *Baccano! *Neuro: Supernatural Detective *Mameushikun *Rental Magica *Indian Summer *Let's Go! Tamagotchi *Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed *Macross Frontier *Amatsuki *Kirarin Revolution Stage-3 *To Love-Ru *Blassreiter *Duel Masters Cross *Penguin no Mondai series *Psychic Squad *Soul Eater *Top Secret - The Revolution *Junjo Romantica: Pure Romance *Golgo 13 *CHIKO, Heiress of the Phantom Thief *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki *Slayers Revolution *Battle Spirits: Shouuen Toppa Bashin *Casshern Sins *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 *Legend of the Dark King *Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens *Hakushaku to Yōsei *Mōryō no Hako *Chaos;Head *Tytania *Negi bozi no Asataro *Rideback *Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Sōten Kōro *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas *Tatakau Shisho: The Book of Bantorra *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor *Tamagotchi! *The Qwaser of Stigmata *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Giant Killing *Lilpri *Ōkami-san *MonHun Nikki Girigiri Airū-mura *Battle Spirits: Brave *Pokémon: Best Wishes! *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Otome Yōkai Zakuro *A Certain Magical Index II *Dream Eater Merry *Is This a Zombie? *Air Gear: Break on the Sky *Tiger & Bunny *Hanasaku Iroha *Kaiji *Sket Dance *Pretty Rhythm *Aria the Scarlet Ammo *Sacred Seven *Twin Angel: Twinkle Paradise *Kamisama Dolls *Blood-C *The Mystic Archives of Dantalian *Bakuman *Phi Brain: Puzzle of God *Sekai-ichi-Hatsukoi *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Un-Go *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes: Act 2 *High School DxD *Bodacious Space Pirates *Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father! *Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals *Accel World *Transformers: Prime *Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Season 2 *Upotte!! *Kyōkaisen-jō no Horizon Season 2 *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled *Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter *The Pet Girl of Sakurasou *Psycho-Pass *Maoyu *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT *Beast Saga *Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N *The Devil is a Part-Timer! *Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san Z *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet *Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Season 2: Decolora Adventures *Attack on Titan *Strike the Blood *Gundam Build Fighters *Pocket Monsters: XY *Future Card Buddyfight *SoniAni: Super Sonico The Animation *Blade & Soul *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders *Brynhildr in the Darkness *Dragon Collection *Argevollen *Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun *Nobunaga Concerto *Nanatsu no Taizai *Tokyo Ghoul A *Assassination Classroom *Aldnoah Zero *Maria the Virgin Witch *Yatterman Night *Blood Blockade Battlefront *Plastic Memories *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist *Overlord *Seiyu's Life *Pocket Monsters: XY&Z *Mobile Suit Gundman: The Origin *Comet Lucifer *Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen *My Hero Academia *Schwarzesmarken *New Game! *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans *Time Bokan 24 *Pocket Monsters: Sun & moon *Idol Time PriPara *New Game!! *Angel's 3Piece! Films *Island of Lost Digimon *The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie - Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai *Tamagotchi: The Movie *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie - Giratina and the Sky's Bouquet: Shaymin *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie - Arceus: To a Conquering Spacetime *Penguin no Mondai: Shiawase no Aoi Tori de Go-Pen-nasai *Astro Boy *Macross Frontier: Itsuwari no Utahime *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie - Supreme Ruler the Movie - Supreme Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark *Redline *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression *Macross Frontier: Sayonara no Tsubasa *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I - The Egg of the King *Puka Puka Juju *Berserk: The golden Age Arc II - The Battle for Doldrey *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! the Movie - Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo *Macross FB 7: Ore no Uta o Kike! *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III - Descent *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace *Pretty Rhythm All-Star Selection: Prism Show Best Ten *Pokémon the Movie XY: The Cocoon of Destruction and Diancie *Expelled from Paradise *Pokémon the Movie XY - The Archdjinni of the Rings: Hoopa *Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! Drama CD *Devil May Cry *Kami-sama no Memo-chō *Macross Frontier *Macross F Nyan Dra series *My Bride is a Mermaid Tokusatsu *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: Fire Mountain Roars *Kamen Rider Agito *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger the Movie: The Greatest Precious *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider 000 *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger Video games *Final Fantasy X *Atelier Jude: The Alchemist of Gramnad *Atelier Viorate: The Alchemist of Gramnad 2 *Croket! 2: Yami no Bank to Ban Joou *Croket! 3: Granyuu Oukoku no Nazo *Tetsujin 28-go *Croket! 4: Bank no Mori no Mamorigami *ZOIDS VS. ILL *Star Princess 3 *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury *Tengai Makyō III: Namida *Mega Man Zero 4 *Beet the Vandal Buster: Darkness Century *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny *Jingai Makyō *Yakuza *Crocket! DS: Tenkuu no Yuushatachi *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams *Shakugan no Shana *Gunparade Orchestra: Midori no Shou *Gunparade Orchestra: Ao no Shou *Phantasy Star Universe *Summon Night 4 *Yakuza 2 *VitaminX *Elvandia Story *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation *Growlanser VI: Precarious World *Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors *Touhai Densetsu - Akagi DS: Yami ni Maiorita Tensai *Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus *Hayate no Gotoku! Ojousama Produce Daisakusen Boku Iro ni Somare! Gakkou-Hen *Hayate no Gotoku! Ojousama Produce Daisakusen Boku Iro ni Somare! Oyashiki-Hen *Chaos;Head *Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Fontier *Fushigi Yūgi: Suzaku Ibun *Street Fighter *Phantasy Star Portable *Zettai Karen Children DS: Dai-4 no Children *D.Gray-man: Sousha no Shikaku *Ayakashi no Miya *Tales of Hearts *Suikoden Tierkreis *Legends of the Dark King *Yakuza 3 *Ba ni shi -yu!- Oppai no keita ōkoku *Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus *Hayate no Gotoku! Nightmare Paradise *Killzone 2 *Fullmetal Alchemist: Akatsuki no Ōji *Fullmetal Alchemist: Senka wo Takuseshi Mono *Fullmetal Alchemist: Tasogare no Shōjo *Zangeki no Reginleiv *No Fate! Only the Power of Will *Sangoku Ren Senki Otome no Heiho *Fullmetal Alchemist: To the Prromised Day *Another Century's Episode: R *Zac to Ombra: Maboroshi no Yuuenchi *Solatorobo: Red the Hunter *Garen Miyako *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch *Macross Triangle Frontier *Atelier Viorate: The Alchemist of Gramnad 2: The Memories of Ultramarine *Killzone 3 *Morobito Kozorite *Dead or Alive *Terror of the Stratus *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch *E.X. Troopers *Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Issho ni Gohan Portable *Tales of Hearts R *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere Portable *Super Robot Wars Operation Extend *VitaminR *Call of Duty: Ghosts *Granblue Fantasy *Oreshika: Tainted Bloodlines *Lost Dimension *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Kenka Bancho 6: Soul & Blood *Sword Art Online: Lost Song *Future Card Buddyfight: yūjō no bakunetsu faito! *5-nin no Koi Prince: Himitsu no Keiyaku Kekkon *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *Final Fantasy XV *BlazBlue: Central Fiction Dubbing roles Live action *42 *The Accidental Spy *Alcatraz *Arrow *The Avengers *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Band of Brothers *Battle of the Year: The Dream Team *Brothers *The Cabin in the Woods *CSI:NY *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes *Doctor Strange *ER *The Fast and the Furious *Glitter *Goal! *The Great Challenge *The Haunted Office *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *In the Heart of the Sea *Kinky Boots *Ong-Bak: Muay Thai Warrior *The Guardian *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Texas Chainsaw 3D *Thor *Thor: The Dark World *Thor: Ragnarok *Vacation Animation *Happy Feet Two *Hotel Transylvania *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Thomas and Friends *The Tibetan Dog *Up *Wander Over Yonder *Winnie the Pooh *Zootopia Roles 86978978.png| Hydro-Man Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)